fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall: The Story of Ares Neptunevenom
Hey! This is a story about my character in FusionFall, Ares Neptunevenom. Please read and tell me what you think. A/N: Hey guys! I know I have other stories, but I got inspired by the story "FusionFall: The Story of Pike Aftershock" by ODROverdrive. SOO FREAKING GOOD! Hope you enjoy it. And the guy in this story is my actual character on ''FusionFall, along with his friend that you'll find out later. P.S. It's in third person POV.'' Have you ever felt that you were meant for something bigger? Like you want something new to happen? Well, that's what happened to my life when Fuse came to try to take over the world. I'm Ares Neptunevenom, and this is my story. ---- "Hey, mom! Do you know where the bread box is?" Ares asked as he was looking for it downstairs in the kitchen. Ares lived a normal life. He had friends, he was popular at school, had straight A's, but he didn't have a girlfriend. He is 5'11", kinda muscular, has black hair, always has headphones around his neck, wears fingerless gloves, and has tan skin. Oh, yeah, almost forgot that there was a war going on and he could be one of the unlucky teens recruited at anytime and HAD to go or his family would go to jail. The recruiting age was twelve and ended at eighteen. He was fourteen. "It should be on top of the fridge!" his mother replied to him. He found it and started making himself a sandwich. While he was making it, he was watching Captain Sparkles on the TV (he was using his Xbox). Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! PLEASE! Don't let it be him!" Ares thought as he went to open the door. Standing there was a man in a black cloak and carrying a scythe. But he was all bone. This was the Grim Reaper. "Yes?" Ares asked, shyly. "You've been recruited." Grim said as he handed him a card that has the FusionFall Army name and the words, "Welcome to the FusionFall Army!" "Are you sure that you have the right person and the right house?" Ares asked as he looked at the card. Beneath the "welcome" part it says Ares Neptunevenom. "Well, that answers that question. FUCK!" Ares thought as put his back and slid down, covering his eyes with his hands. "Look, it's really not that bad there. To be honest, I'd rather live here than with Mandy. That girl is a bitch." Grim said as he began to walk away, "You don't have to be there today. You can go when the week is done." The week passed slowly. He told his friends; the males said "Kick some ass for us, will ya?" and the females said "Come back, all right?". He also told his teachers, and they felt sympathy for him and wished him a safe return. His mother took it the hardest. His dad left them when Ares was two years old, so his mom had to raise him by herself. It wasn't that tough since she was a lawyer. But it still hit her hard. She stayed in her room, crying about her only child going off to fight in a war. The day he got the card was Monday. Today was Friday. Time for him to leave. He told his mother, but she still was up in her room crying her eyes out. He got on a bus and rode it down to the subway station. There with him were about eighty-nine or so people there as well. They all stood there waiting for something to happen. But what happened, they never expected to happen. There was a quick spark on the subway tracks and then it disappeared. It happened again, only bigger this time. This happened again and again until a portal was opened and a man, shorter the Ares, dressed in a black camouflage shirt, black pants, black Nikes, and shades with a 5 o'clock shadow came out. "Hello there, maggots! I'm Chris McLean, and you will be going into this portal to begin your training as soldiers to help us fight against Fuse and his army. I know you'll do your best. Now, single file line into the portal," Chris said as he led them into the portal. With Dexter "IS NO ONE REALLY AROUND TO DO THIS LITTLE FUCKING TASK FOR ME?!" Dexter screamed, one of the main leaders of the FusionFall Army. "What about the new guy?" Numbah 368 said as he tosses the folder to Dexter. "Which one?" Dexter said as he opened the folder, "Ahhhh, yes, Ares Neptunevenom. When is he supposed to report in for duty?" "Any minute now, sir." Numbah 368 replied "Well, when he does, send here first." Dexter said and sent Numbah 368 away. Five minutes later "Dexter, Ares Neptunevenom is here." Computress said over the intercom in his office. "Thank you, Computress. Send him in, please." Dexter replied. "Hello there, Mr. Neptunevenom. I have a mission for you, even though you just got here," Dexter said as his office door opened. "Wow. I haven't been here five minutes, and I already have a mission. When do I leave and what am I doing?" Ares asked. "You are doing a simple mission. You are delivering this message to the Toiletnator in Camp Kidney. You will be leaving as soon as you are suited up and armed," Dexter said. He then went to push the button on his intercom, "Numbah 368, please report to my office." Two minutes later "You called, sir?" Numbah 368 said. "Yes. I need you to take Mr. Neptunevenom to the armory to get him suited up and armed." "Yes, sir," He said and led Ares to the armory. Three minutes later "All right. Grab an urban rifle and an Aerial Sword. You're gonna need them," Numbah 368 said as he left. "All right! My first weapons!" Ares yelled as he jumped up and down in joy. "Don't get too excited, kid. You're gonna get more weapons along the way." A voice said behind him. To his surprise, it was Max Tennyson. "AAH! Oh, its you. You scared the shit out of me," Ares said as he grabbed his chest and was breathing a lot slower. "Sorry about that, kid. Ares, right?" Max asks getting a nod in response, "Here you go kid." Max tosses him a bag with 750 taros. "HOLY SHIT! THANK YOU, MR. TENNYSON!" Ares yelled as he jumped up and down. "Go buy yourself something nice. And remember to save some for the flying monkeys or the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. And call me Grandpa." Max told him. "Thanks, Grandpa!" Ares yelled as he left the armory to get started with his mission. ---- Commander Hammer: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new story! Ares Neptunevenom: Commander Hammer doesn't own the FusionFall universe, but owns the plot, the OC, and YOUR SOULS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Commander:R&R! Category:Fan Fictions